Gift Giving
by Phoenix II
Summary: Stan sucks at giving presents...Style, PWP, oneshot


**Gift Giving**

**Disclaimer: SP is not mine.**

**Summary: Giftfic for Flabz. Kyle's got a birthday coming up, and Stan needs a gift. Smutfic to the third degree.**

**-.-**

The red circle on the calendar was driving him mad. He kept crossing off the days leading up to it, and it was just looming, looming, looming…drawing ever closer! Stan was fretting about his apartment, pondering WHAT, exactly, he could POSSIBLY get Kyle for his upcoming birthday.

Stan was somewhat notorious for giving less-than-great gifts. To be honest, it wasn't his fault, the man just had no taste in presents. For instance, for all eight days of Hannukah, Stan had given Kyle a picture frame, a picture, a candle, a chocolate rabbit left over from Easter, a bag of chips, a loofah, a package of edible underwear (which hadn't even lasted one night Stan got hungry), and a tin dreidel. Understandably, he was a bit worried. Afterall…they were both turning 21 now, Kyle would undoubtedly be expecting PLENTY from him.

He paced around the apartment they shared while Kyle was out at his late-afternoon class, thinking about what every twenty-one year old who was sleeping with his best friend since childhood needed (besides, of course, PLENTY of edible underwear). Wine was out…too boring. Even if it was used with a candlelit dinner, that wouldn't be enough. Whiskey? Nah…Kyle didn't hold his alcohol well. High School parties at Cartman's house had taught them THAT lesson. Although…those nights had worked out pretty well for both boys. It was after a pair of drunken confessions that the pair had decided it might not hurt to try expanding their friendship. It was after another night of drunken revelry that led to their first night of sexual "exploration."

But anyway…no alcohol. Nope, no way, not gonna happen. He needed something SPECIAL for Kyle. Something unique, something he wouldn't be able to get ANYWHERE else…

**-.-**

**Eight days later**

**-.-**

Kyle entered the apartment, finding it dark except for a small cluster of candles illuminating a large, hand-made card. On the front was a crayon-drawing of what Kyle assumed was himself and Stan holding hands next to a large red heart.

On the inside, was a cryptic message in Stan's handwriting:

_My poofball is red_

_Otherwise my hat's blue,_

_Go into the bathroom_

_To find your next clue!!_

Bemused, wondering what his boyfriend had in store for him, Kyle wandered across the apartment to the bathroom, where he found another small cluster of candles, another card, and this time a small wrapped gift. Now intrigued, Kyle read the card first.

_Put this on now, lover_

_You'll thank me for it later._

_Now hurry to the kitchen,_

_But don't be looking for a waiter._

Kyle then unwrapped the present. He found…lube? But Kyle almost never had any occasion to use the lube. Stan was the one who pretty much always needed the lube…it was because Kyle exercised frequently. It helped him stay tight, and he knew Stan appreciated that. Pondering just what it meant, Kyle slipped the lube into his pocket and headed for the small kitchen in the apartment. Once again, there was a cluster of candles in front of a card and another small wrapped gift.

_Congrats, my love, for staying with this._

_I've led you a chase, and you've followed it well,_

_But now we have come to the end of the trail._

_The bedroom's the last spot, and I promise you this,_

_What happens in there, we'll seal with a kiss._

Well! The Jew was out and out grinning as he unwrapped the latest present: A box of condoms. Well, well, well!! Attached to them was a note with raised eyebrows and a smile. Kyle briefly pondered shedding his clothes as he headed to the bedroom, but decided against it and opened the door to find…

Stan. Lying naked on the bed with a bow around his dick. Well!

"Happy Birthday, Kyle!" Stan said cheerfully from the bed. "You got my other two presents, I see? Or is that NOT the lube in your pocket?"

"Oh, you clever, clever, witty, fucking genius!" Kyle exclaimed. "Oh, God, Stan! This makes up for the past FIVE Hannukahs…hell, even my Bar Mitzvah!" Stan cringed at that last reference as Kyle began shedding clothes enthusiastically. For Kyle's Bar Mitzvah, Stan had gotten him a jar of Kosher pickles. He'd been banished from Kyle's house for the better part of two months for THAT fiasco.

"So, you're going to let me top?" Kyle asked, pulling the condoms and lube from his now-removed pants.

"Yep!" Stan said. "I couldn't think of anything better, so I decided to give you…me." Kyle jumped on the bed and crawled up his lover's body for a chaste kiss.

"That's OK, Stan," Kyle said. "You're my best birthday present EVER!" Stan beamed out of pride at that statement, but what Kyle did next had him beaming for entirely different reasons. His boyfriend sucked/nipped/licked at and around his nipples, one slender-fingered hand reaching down to remove the bow from his present and begin to pump Stan's shaft.

The raven-haired man let out a strangled moan as he responded to both those stimuli, and felt Kyle's own erection grow into his leg. Kyle continued his "taste-Stan-trip" down further, reaching that spot _JUST_ above Stan's belly button that, when sucked at juuuuuuuuuuuuust right, caused him to moan and buck and curse, giving Kyle the perfect opportunity to engulf his always-ready dick with his mouth.

This time was no different, and just when Stan was about to come down from the wave of pleasure induced by Kyle's attention to his stomach, his mind received the information that Kyle was now sucking him off.

"Oh, holy Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" the Catholic proclaimed, encouraging the Jew, who licked up and down the shaft.

"Kyyyyyyyyyle!" Stan said. "I'm gonna come before you enter me if you keep this up!"

"Mmm, who says that's not my plan?" was the response he got, before Kyle returned to bobbing up and down.

"No fa-ai-aiiiiiiir!" Stan gasped, needing three attempts to get out the last word between Kyle's viciously skilled ministrations on his shaft. "Kyle, I want to come as close to you as possible!"

"Well then, Stanny-boy, you'd better relax, because the Broflovski Express is ready to enter the Tunnel of Love," Kyle said, looking up and grinning, and – thankfully – pulling back from his oral assault to reach for the lube to get Stan ready.

Both boys believed that a healthy variation of sexual positioning was good for both the organs involved and the relationship in general. As such, Stan usually received three-to-six times a month, up to as many as ten if a break period came up in a month. That meant that it wouldn't take Kyle too long to get his lover ready for him, and it didn't. Just a couple minutes and two heavily-lubricated fingers, and Kyle was ready to slide his condom-sheathed shaft into Stan. The other man let out a low moan and arched his back, sliding and locking his legs around Kyle's hips as the redhead began to work himself in and out of his partner.

"God – fucking – damn – it, Kyle!" Stan's breathing was shallow and ragged, as was his speech. His teeth were gritted as he spoke, trying to hold something in.

"Love – you – so – much, Stan!" Kyle returned, continuing to pump in and out. They continued this rhythm for the better part of fifteen minutes, Kyle thrusting in, Stan either moaning Kyle's name or cursing for some reason or other. Kyle believed it was because he was trying not to orgasm too quickly.

"Sta-aaa-aaan!!" Kyle announced in between a series of thrusts.

"Mmm, oh God! Kyle, what?"

"Gonna…come!"

"Oh, thank God! Come on, Kyle…oh, FUCK!" Stan screamed, finally letting the orgasm he'd been holding back for ten minutes go. He spooged all over Kyle, himself, and the sheets rather violently, not even noticing that the spasms induced Kyle's OWN orgasm, not even when his red-haired lover collapsed onto him with a slight squishy sound.

It took both of them fifteen minutes to regain proper control over their breathing, and it was then that Stan noticed the mess he had made. Extracting one of his arms from where Kyle had pinned it, he gently shook his Jewish lover.

"Kyle?"

"Mmm?"

"We need a shower."

"Gdmnt," Kyle said, pushing himself off (and out of) Stan. "Let's go then. Save the water, you know…for the whales and all that tree-hugging hippie crap."

"Yes, yes…" Stan said, rising out of the bed along with Kyle and heading, still naked, across the apartment to the bathroom. Once they were in the shower, they both scrubbed their sweat and Stan's spooge off each other, and Kyle was bending over to lean his shampooed head into the shower spray when he felt Stan slowly pressing into him.

"Stan!" he said, jerking upward and backwards, unintentionally drawing his boyfriend even further inside him.

"What?" Stan asked, innocently.

"Doesn't doing this here defeat the purpose?"

"Not at all!" Stan insisted, sliding deeper into Kyle and drawing the Jew into an embrace from behind. "See, it actually saves us time from having to come back in here later."

"You were only going to do it twice tonight?" Kyle asked, somewhat disappointed. He'd let Stan have an all-night sex-fest on HIS twenty-first birthday, he certainly hoped Stan wasn't going to shortchange him like this, especially since they hadn't done it in a couple of days.

"What? Oh, of course not! Even after my birthday, we've still got plenty of furniture in this place that needs a proper christening…like the new computer desk, the living room rug, the futon, that chair that has an impression of Cartman's fat ass in the far corner…" Stan said, now beginning his own thrusts into Kyle, leaving the Jew whimpering.

"Oh yeah…you like, Kyle?" Stan asked, thrusting into Kyle's G-spot and eliciting a squeak in response from the Jew. "Hehe…all night long, lover…nothing less for my now-completely-legal boyfriend." Stan tilted Kyle's head back so he could plant a kiss on his open lips, continuing his work down below and giving Kyle a reach-around all the same.

Kyle melted into Stan, allowing the older man to do as he wished, while enjoying the feeling of Stan inside him, Stan's mouth on his, Stan jerking him off, and the water softly hitting his chest. This right here, this was heaven. Kyle didn't need anything more outside of this moment. He had Stan, Stan had him, who could ask for anything more?

As Stan came with a low moan, Kyle allowed his own release as well, moving one hand to help Stan with his efforts. Afterwards, he quickly cleaned them both off again and shut off the shower before they became prune-y. He didn't want to have to make love to a prune-y Stan until they were both Old People.

"C'mon, you!" he said, dragging Stan out into the living room. "There's twelve condoms in that box you bought me, and we're going to use EVERY LAST ONE of them tonight. Let's get busy!"

For the rest of the night, Stan and Kyle proceeded to boink like bunnies. If either of their neighbors were awakened by Stan's loud moaning at three A.M., neither Stan nor Kyle ever heard of it. If anyone in the building was bothered by Kyle's screaming of Stan's name at four-thirty in the morning, no one complained to either of them. After all, they were Stan and Kyle. Complaining about the sex was like complaining that Eric Cartman always bought all the Cheesy Poofs at the grocery store the second a new shipment came in – it was going to happen, and even if you wanted it to stop, it never would.

DEFINITELY a good thing all around.

_**Fin**_


End file.
